


坤廷 | 该死的营业

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 该死的营业

*R18

 

 

 

唇齿激烈纠缠，像是要把对方整个吞噬。一手扣在对方的后颈将他拉近和自己亲吻，那人也疯狂的回应着；一手早已伸进那人衣服裡，揉捏他的细腰。

 

画面看起来很失控，两个极度欲求不满，或是该说对对方的佔有慾激起了内心的狂潮，数日不见的他们，更是渴求对方的疼爱。

 

 

巡演结束一进到饭店，两人走进房间，关上房门，一对上眼就像磁铁一样吸引，什麽话也没有，两个人用嘴就把对方牢牢吸住。

 

蔡徐坤一手揉着朱正廷的头髮，一手捏着藏在那宽大衣服裡的细腰；朱正廷更是一把将就先脱掉蔡徐坤的衣服，手不安份的旧就往已经搭起帐篷的裤头摸去。

 

两人从门口一路纠缠到床上，朱正廷整个人跨坐在蔡徐坤身上，他趴下去啃咬蔡徐坤身上的每个部位。从喉结到锁骨，往下啃咬一边的乳首就像蔡徐坤平时咬自己那样，另一手也搓揉着。

 

蔡徐坤低头看着朱正廷的头顶，抚上那人刚染不久的头髮，享受着恋人因为吃醋而在自己身上留下的所有印记。

 

朱正廷一路往下舔，到肚脐的时候还故意伸舌头在旁边画圈，惹得蔡徐坤一阵搔痒而颤抖了一下，他抬头对蔡徐坤笑了一下，脱下他的裤子和底裤，一口含住已经挺立的性器，蔡徐坤闷哼了一声。  
朱正廷已经不是第一次帮蔡徐坤口，但是很少是他自己主动的，之前要不是蔡徐坤知道他抵挡不了撒娇，他怎麽能愿意含一个这麽大的东西在自己嘴裡。

 

含住前头，舌头在附近画着圆，偶尔有点坏心的用牙齿稍微磨蹭柱身，一手撑在蔡徐坤的腿边，一手用来辅助取悦他。其实朱正廷不太清楚技巧，只是想着让对方舒服，所以尽自己所能想办法取悦他，可光几个不熟练的动作总能让蔡徐坤受不了，毕竟那人是朱正廷。按住对方的头做了几个深喉，就全部交代在他的嘴裡。  
看着朱正廷难得没有怨言的吞下，蔡徐坤一把把人拉起就压在身下和他接吻，两人口中都是那股味道，但却没人想离开，甚至还在最后依依不捨离开时，牵出不明的银丝。

 

蔡徐坤把朱正廷身上那件早已被折腾的满是皱摺的衬衫脱去一旁，把碍事的裤子连同内裤也一併脱下，重複着刚刚朱正廷啃咬自己的所有地方，喉结、锁骨、腹肌、腰侧，吸吮乳首的时候，对方扯着自己的头髮呻吟。蔡徐坤也会吃醋，所以他也同样在朱正廷身上做了不少印记。  
在他帮朱正廷口的时候，舌头划过前头，用嘴吸吮，手指轻碰囊袋，蔡徐坤的技巧比朱正廷好太多，让他不耐烦的把脚往自己身上蹭。朱正廷高潮后把他翻了身，让他趴在床上，蔡徐坤低头去舔亲吻他的臀部，溷着刚刚射出的精液和润滑液深入了一根手指到已经兴奋不已的甬道裡。

 

紧緻的穴口紧咬着手指，久违的进入让朱正廷断断续续的叫出声，熟悉的感觉不断在回升，距离上次大概已经快半个月了吧，后穴的收缩说明了他的想念和迫不及待。  
蔡徐坤沿着朱正廷美丽的背嵴一路向上亲吻，同时也用舌头舔舐，像是享受着得来不易的食物，等等就要吃掉他。

 

在蔡徐坤亲吻到朱正廷的后颈，舌头在他耳后轻轻来回舔弄，又咬上耳骨，轻轻地啃磨，然后来到耳边轻轻的对他说了一句话，这也是他们巡演结束后的第一个对话。

 

「跟农农讲悄悄话靠这麽近是吧？还是还要再近一点，嗯？」蔡徐坤刻意的贴近朱正廷的耳朵，让他感到一阵搔痒。  
「没有...没有那麽近啊...痒...」早已被情慾复盖满身的人在听见这句话后突然有一股气，但又被人整个压住又使不上力，连反抗的语气都软了许多。

 

朱正廷整个臀部被抬起，方便手指再继续进入，蔡徐坤把另一隻手放进他嘴裡，让他吸吮着，朱正廷觉得整个人都被禁锢的感觉真的不太好，但后穴又被弄得舒服，实在没办法抗拒。  
蔡徐坤对于朱正廷来说，就是一个戒不掉的瘾，无论再怎麽吃醋再怎麽嫉妒，他还是无法抗拒蔡徐坤对他做的任何事，因为朱正廷知道那个人爱他，就像自己也很爱蔡徐坤一样。

 

 

玩这种地下情的后果，就是不能在台上表现得太亲密，否则一下过了头，就容易被发现不对劲。  
听从公司的指示，两人这次的互动大大的减少，甚至是和其他成员玩起了CP互动，他们愿意配合，也是不想让恋情曝光，毕竟这不是什麽好事。  
只能说两人的心思太像，想保护对方却又忍不住翻到内心的醋桶，明明没有什麽的事，也能在此时此刻被放大无数。

 

朱正廷选择和陈立农互动，只不过是想着乾脆给大家带来点新鲜感，想着反正也不至于比跟黄明昊或范丞丞互动带来更大的效益，然而想着想着一不小心也就有些过了头，但他发誓这麽靠近说话真的只是因为现场太吵，小孩听不清自己说了什麽而已。  
然而蔡徐坤和王子异的部分纯粹是个意外，也不是王子异故意要炒CP所以提起他和蔡徐坤同宿舍，毕竟我们的bro真的只是单纯的回答问题，只是蔡徐坤在那一刻就感觉到了不妙，他怎麽可能不知道他和王子异是官方主推，甚至霸佔榜首。

 

 

扩张完之后，蔡徐坤把手指从上下两个口中抽出，朱正廷也就此得到了短暂性的解脱，速度之快的趁着蔡徐坤还没有下一步动作，翻了身又把他压在身下。  
朱正廷跨坐在蔡徐坤身上，自己抬起臀部，撑开大腿，扶着那人的性器对准了自己收缩的穴口坐下去，两人在进入后的同时发出了舒服的淫叫和低吼。

 

朱正廷感受到蔡徐坤的性器在他体内摩擦，甚至一点一点的在胀大，他被搔得一阵痒，开始扭动腰部想得到一些快感。  
蔡徐坤看着坐在自己身上的人，刚刚在舞台上因为汗水以及衣服本身就有点透明而裸露出来的身子，现在完整的呈现在自己面前。白皙的皮肤透着红，身上留有刚刚自己啃咬的痕迹，距离上次做已经隔了一段时间，所以原本的印子也都已经消失。看着朱正廷迷离的眼神，泛着红晕的脸颊，配上那头在自己不晓得的时候染的蓝色头髮，简直更仙了，他都怀疑自己是不是真的跟神仙恋爱，甚至做了有辱神仙纯淨身体的事了。

 

「正廷哥哥，你生气了吗？」蔡徐坤想起因为说了和王子异是同个宿舍，结果之后朱正廷在台上跟其他人的互动简直是在刻意气自己，在自己面前和陈立农嘴对嘴吃饼乾，在自己面前和陈立农讲悄悄话，还摸了摸他的手，甚至还想到和黄明昊戴了同款手鍊，结果就使坏的往上顶了一下，还坏心的故意叫他哥哥，像是想要让朱正廷产生不明的羞耻感。  
「啊...我...我没有...」朱正廷怎麽可能会承认自己这样就吃醋了，甚至觉得自己只是照着指示换换CP炒而已，但是听到蔡徐坤的那句哥哥还是不禁心痒痒，平时听惯了范丞丞和黄明昊那俩崽叫自己哥哥已经习惯，可蔡徐坤可是没叫他过哥哥，甚至他觉得他们两个根本不存在所谓的年龄差距。  
「那为什麽都要故意在我面前做那些明知道我会不开心的事呢，正廷哥哥？」蔡徐坤每说一句就要刻意的顶一下，惹得朱正廷已经被弄得快软到整个人趴到他身上。他坐起来和朱正廷对视，笑着问他还刻意对着朱正廷的眼神叫他哥哥。蔡徐坤其实心裡还是能明白朱正廷的作为，他也知道对方或许真的只是按命令做事，无奈他这隻的佔有慾太强，就算明白还是心裡不平衡，所以更故意的用很酸的语气对待自己的恋人。  
「啊啊...我...你自己...不是也是吗...」朱正廷被顶弄得无法思考，也不知道如何反驳，手就抱着蔡徐坤，眼神迷濛的看着他。对于王子异的回答，朱正廷也一样明白他就是老实的回答罢了，但是想着台下听见他俩同房的那个尖叫声，内心不禁还是揪了一下。  
「我怎麽了？我们那麽一个多礼拜没见了，你一回来我们就忙着彩排，连问你什麽时候染头髮都没时间能问，想知道你这期间过得怎麽样等等，我总觉得错过了好多，结果你这麽对我，我真的很伤心啊，正廷哥哥。」蔡徐坤委屈的看着怀裡的人儿，没想到那人眼角已经泛泪，只是不知道是生理泪水还是真的委屈哭了。

 

「我...啊啊...太深了...呜呜呜...」没等朱正廷回答，蔡徐坤就抱着人开始勐烈的顶弄，甚至把人抱起离开床，压在一旁的牆上，抬起他的大腿勐干。  
「正廷哥哥，你想不想我啊？」蔡徐坤依旧没有放弃叫他哥哥来引发他的羞耻心，甚至变本加厉用调戏的语气叫。  
「不要叫我哥哥啊...」朱正廷的回答带着浓浓的鼻音，他是真的哭了，此刻的他抱着对方被干得几乎腿软，只能靠着背部依着牆壁，还有蔡徐坤给自己撑着才能不滑落。  
「怎麽？你本来就是我的哥哥啊？他们不也都叫你哥哥吗？」蔡徐坤故意在朱正廷耳边强调哥哥两个字，其实他每次看着那几个比自己小的弟弟叫他哥哥就有种莫名的不悦，总觉得他们好像比自己跟朱正廷还亲密。  
「啊...你...不一样啊...你是...啊...太快了...」朱正廷还没说完，蔡徐坤又加快了速度，连带前面套弄性器的手也变快，眼前的人早已被泪水浸湿脸庞。  
「那我是你的谁？」蔡徐坤没忘了朱正廷说自己不一样，所以在两人快到高潮的时候硬是问了这句。  
「是...老公啊...老公我快...快要...要坏掉了...啊...」就在朱正廷喊完老公没多久，朱正廷就射在两人腹部间，蔡徐坤更是直接射到了朱正廷体内，从紧緻的甬道退出后，朱正廷后穴的液体就顺着大腿流了下来。

 

蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱回了床上，两人又是一阵拥吻，朱正廷脸满满的都是刚刚流下的泪水，蔡徐坤轻柔的把泪珠吻去，本想带着人去浴室清理，怎麽也没想到朱正廷的腿突然又缠了上来，边亲着自己说要再一次。  
原本想以朱正廷明天还有活动为由而拒绝，无奈那人小鹿般的眼神和撒娇的语气实在让蔡徐坤抗拒不了，结果就顺势掰开朱正廷的大腿，对着那个还在留着液体的穴口插了进去。  
朱正廷感受到刚刚那个炙热又进入了体内，把双脚环上蔡徐坤的腰间，配合动作摇动腰部。他不是不知道自己隔天有行程，但此时此刻他却像是想寻获安全感一般，想得到蔡徐坤的疼爱，所以死命缠着他再来一次。

 

「宝贝，是不是太久没做你又变紧了？」得到邀请的蔡徐坤当然也毫不留情的继续抽插，比起刚刚都是一些刺激的话，现在只剩下满腹情慾的话，连带语气都缓和许多，就连称呼都从正廷哥哥换成了更亲暱的宝贝。  
「什麽啊...」朱正廷不好意思的把头撇过去，蔡徐坤转头就给他一个吻，落在朱正廷的鬓角。  
「宝贝，我真的很爱你啊，多信任我一点，好吗？」和刚刚的态度不同，蔡徐坤温柔的哄着他的宝贝，揉着他的头髮，在朱正廷耳边轻语。  
「我也爱你啊老公...你也不要像刚刚那样了...」朱正廷真的被刚刚蔡徐坤说的那些话和语气吓着，明明自己只是稍微赌气，没想到他的醋劲大到每句话都带着刺，刺到自己心裡。  
「好，对不起，是我的错，以后不会了，乖，把转过头来。」待朱正廷转过头，蔡徐坤对准嘴唇就吻了上去，不像刚刚那麽激烈的吸取对方的唇，而是慢慢感受对方给予的温度，连带这次下身进出的动作都很轻柔，可也一下下都顶到敏感的那点。

 

两次的折腾朱正廷真的有些累了，蔡徐坤抱着人进了浴室清洗，两人在这之间更像磁铁一样，黏着对方，一直亲吻着彼此，感受对方真诚的爱意。  
最后躺在床上，蔡徐坤搂着朱正廷，看他蜷曲在自己怀中安稳的睡着，思念了将近半个月的人，在两个人的幼稚下，直到现在才得到了甜头，蔡徐坤不禁嘲笑着自己，怎麽遇见朱正廷就变成这个样子了。

 

 

隔天早上，两个人又像没事人一样的到了机场，同样也保持着不远不近的距离，然后按照行程飞回了北京。但还是被眼尖的粉丝发现，两人穿了同款不同花色的上衣还有黑色的裤子，以及同个品牌的鞋子。

 

 

吵架吗？不开心吗？只是互相吃醋而已。

 

 

 

 

同场加映可怜的队友们...

 

黄明昊：我和我哥戴一样手鍊也不行吗...不就是兄弟款闺蜜款嘛，就别计较了，否则范丞丞也该杀我了...

 

王子异：我也只是老老实实的回答问题啊，我怎麽晓得醋劲这麽大，况且同个宿舍归同个宿舍，我这位室友还真不知道每天都到哪裡去了，搞得好像我没有室友一样...

 

陈立农：最可怜的明明是我啊...为什麽每次坤廷CP裡受伤的总是我！！我做错了什麽要这样对我啊啊啊，我只是个单纯的小孩啊...

 

王琳凯：明明就是我生日，结果你俩给我搞这齣，你鬼哥我生日还能不能好好过了？


End file.
